Outro: Circle Room Cypher
'''Outro: Circle Room Cypher '''Es el outro o canción de cierre del single 2 COOL 4 SKOOL, donde los miembros realizan un Cypher. Cypher es el termino usado para una serie de versos entre raperos sin un sentido o contexto de pelea, solo para divertirse o demostrar sus habilidades. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=ppalli deureoga ppalppalppalppalppalppalppal sueop kkeut! baegop baegop (nanakon meokgo shipda….) baegop baegop… baegop (nado nan nanakon, ya nanakon sawa) (sueobi kkeuchi nattne~) (a hyung gayo gayo gayo) (deudieo~) ya obaek-won julge yukbaek-won namgyeowara (ahaha) joyonghi haebwa joyonghi haebwa joyonghaebwa!! ya naega jugineun biteu hana sseowasseo ttoyo? ttoyo? (a jinjja maennal jjikjanha.. mwol maennal jijigeo a maennal jjigeumyeonseo..) a maennal jjikjiman! geunde! geunde! geunde… tto gwaenchandae tto jjeoreo? gwaenchanhdae da yesanghan marieosseoyo euda.. alji alji alji jeulgeoun SAME DAY maennal gwaenchanhdae jigyeoun SAME BEAT hanbeon kk hanbeon teureo? an teunda? a deureoboja deureobwa pandaneun neo hwiga hae! arasseo assasseo~ teureo teureobwayo eolmana jal jjigeottneunji teunda? yaya na teunda? teunda? jageobeun jalhaeyo! ♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪～ gwaenchanheunde nappeuji anheunde? jinjjaro? ya eottae eottae nappeuji anha nappeuji anhneundeyo? joheunde gwengjangji… nappeuji anheunde ya oraenmane saipeo eottae? saipeo CYPHER? CYPHER~! geureom oraenmane saipeo siwonhage hanbeon ttaenggyeo, bwa, eo? a~~~ tteollyeo galkkayo! galkka, eo? hyungbuteo haeyo hyungbuteo hyungbuteo .. yo ya geureom nabuteo galge GO Suga, GO… suga! ok gabulge Suga yo-eo (Go Suga, Go Suga, Go Suga) SUGA, UH, YO, UH nae ireumeun S-U-G-A dareun raepeodeureun jeonbu nae dwie oneuldo ssaekkeunhan i biteu wie iri gattda jeori gattda hyeotbadageul nollyeo neoye raebeun da jollyeo i CD dashi dollyeo uri eumakgeureun yeoseongbuneul ullyeo uri ireumeun bangtan jigeum neone ibeseo naoneun geon… gamtan? (gamtan?!) yai… jangnananaji...! dageum nuguya daeum daeum o eumak johda (rap monster?) nuguya? raepmoniya? baro baro bada YO rapmon! YO rapmon! I’M A BOY meotjin I’M A BOY chakhan geunde nae moksorineun satan neoneun il-tan naneun sa-tan naneun neoreul chiyuhaneun igatan ne raebeun dwaeji naneun jallok neoneun ribbon dwaeji naneun ballok gyang balleo COMME DES, ROLEX, DIOR, HERMES nahante eoullineun daneone geunde neohante eoullineun geon jomsaengi animyeon pompei gyang pokbarhaettji sangdaereul jom garyeo a geunde na jigeum ojum maryeo eo~ heo~ nwappwappwappwa wau jinjja ojum maryeo na (jungkook) GO jungkook, GO jungkook (jung jungkook), GO jungkook (jung jungkook) (a joyonghi hae) GO GO oneuldo GOT YA nae FREESTYLE RAPPING i jangdan matchumyeo pumnae jjuk seting TOP MC dapge MCM e GUCCI, ALEXANDER MCQUEEN mwo dwaettji rap cheoum hal ttae jigeumeun dalla biteue georeumhane nan yeolheulmane tapa modu jaba jungkook nal bwa nal bwa nal bwa waa~!! (nalbwa nalbwa gwisun^ nalbwa nalbwa gwisun^) daeum niguya, daeum nuguya, daeum a naega haeyo? GO taehyung, GO taehyung, GO, taehyung… noko noko galgeyo CYPHER geurae hyungdeul raepdeul jal deureosseo namjuni hyung gasa ijeneun cheol deureosseo hyungdeurye raep shillyeogi goman gomanhae chingchaniya ijeneun geuman geumanhae nae ape hobi hyung ginhanghago isseo mwoga tteollyeo gaseo gimjanghago isseo daegu saturi sara ittne yungi hyung sara ittne (aa~!!) saraittne! a ije jhope nagaja jeo, jhope eo? YO OH jhope jhope hobye gireul garago, hobye gireul garago,^^ hophophophophop (UH UH YO UH YO) igeon uri eumak junge SKIT yeogiseo boyeo julge nae han kal SKILL nae nae nae nae nae ireum J-HOPE meoshisseoseo heunjeogi namji LIKE THAT poseu GOD DAMN gwangjuga naheun hiphop igeon jeonlago raebye cheot shijak modu teoreojulge geodeolnage urin meotjyeobureo heobeolnage (eo~ eoeo…) eo eo jinhyungiya? GO jeonjin, GO jeonjin, GO jeonjin^^^ (au jinhyungdo haneun geoya?) YA-AH manhi keogajigo.. YEAH nae ireumeun jin (jin) kkeunhim eobshi jalsaenggim (jin) geunde nae byeolmyeong jjintta (jjintta)^^^^ BUT chwegeun deureo ttaga ppajyeottji YEAH (YEAH geuraeso mwo?) YEAH ije nae byeolmyeongeun jin (jin) geuraeseo nae yemyeong jin (jin~) ya nuguya nuguya nuga namasseo (YO UH jiminiya?) boyeojwo? bokeoltimye himeul boyeojwoyo? GO jimin, GO jimin, GO jimin… YO, YO nae ireumeun jimin yeogi bokeol timdeul nae raebe jirim taehyunga ne raepdeureun naemsaena jom birim (wa jinjja..) naega nugunji jom ara bwa miri (a…. mwoya ya… gagagaga) geunyang ga imin ga imin… a.. mwonya jeogeo gara geunyang (gagagaga…) mianhaeyo neo na diseuhal ttae buteo arabwasseo (imingara imin) a, anhal… anhalgeyo.. (neo ga geunyang) neon raebeun andwegettda ya neo… ga (imin imin imin imin) eo jom biryeo (gara imin) SORRY! (SORRY kkkk) ga! yayaya saipeodo kkeutnattneunde ya eo bap eottae bap (incheon?) bapmat eobseo (mwo au baegopa dijyeobeoril geo gatda) ya sugaga lapseuteo ssondae gaja^^^^^ gaja naega shiwonhage ssolge han beon gaja a nan nanakon animyeon anmeogeo nan nanakonman ya beoryeo akkabuteo nanakonman.. (ya beoryeo / beoryeo beoryeo) sugohae namjuna ya na ganda namjuna jinjja chisahada hyung galgeyo ga! gaga! ga! jalhaesseoyong~ |-| Hangul =빨리 들어가 빨빨빨빨빨빨빨 수업 끝! 배곱 배곱 (나나콘 먹고 싶다....) 배곱 배곱...배곱 (나도 난 나나콘, 야 나나콘 사와) (수업이 끝이 났네~) (아 형가요 가요 가요) (드디어~) 야 500원 줄게 600원 남겨와라 (아핫하) 조용히 해봐 조용히 해봐 조용해봐!! 야 내가 죽이는 비트 하나 써왔어 또요? 또요? (아 진짜 맨날 찍잖아.. 뭘 맨날 찍어 아 맨날 찍으면서..) 아 맨날 찍지만! 근데! 근데! 근데.. 또 괜찮대 또 쩔어? 괜찮대 다 예상한 말이었어요 으다.. 알지 알지 알지 즐거운 same day 맨날 괜찮대 지겨운 same beat 한번ㅋㅋ한번 틀어? 아 튼다? 아 들어보자 들어봐 판단은 너희가 해! 알았어 았았어~ 틀어 틀어봐요 얼마나 잘 찍었는지 튼다? 야야 나 튼다? 튼다? 작업은 잘해요~ ♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪～ 괜찮은데 나쁘지 않은데? 진짜로? 야 어때 어때 나쁘지 않아 나쁘지 않은데요? 좋은데 굉장히... 나쁘지 않은데 야 오랜만에 사이퍼 어때? 사이퍼 Cypher? Cypher~! 그럼 오랜만에 사이퍼 시원한게 한번 땡겨, 봐, 어? 아~~~ 떨려 갈까요! 갈까,어? 형부터 해요 형부터 형부터 .. 요 야 그럼 나부터 갈게 Go 슈가, go… 슈가! 오케이 가볼게 슈가 요어 (Go 슈가, Go슈가, Go슈가) Suga, uh, yo, uh 내 이름은 S-U-G-A 다른 래퍼들은 전부 내 뒤에 오늘도 쌔끈한 이 비트 위에 이리 갔다 저리 갔다 혓바닥을 놀려 너의 랩은 다 졸려 이 CD 다시 돌려 우리 음악들은 여성분을 울려 우리 이름은 방탄 지금 너네 입에서 나오는 건… 감탄? (감탄?!) 야이...장난아니지..! 다음 누구야 다음 다음 오 음악 좋다 (랩몬스터?) 누구야? 랩몬이야? 바로 바로 받아 Yo 랩몬! Yo 랩몬! I’m a boy 멋진* I’m a boy 착한* 근데 내 목소리는 사탄 너는 1탄 나는 4탄 나는 너를 치유하는 이가탄** 네 랩은 돼지 나는 잘록*** 너는 리본 돼지**** 나는 발록 걍 발러 Comme des, Rolex, Dior, Hermes 나한테 어울리는 단어네 근데 너한테 어울리는 건 좀생이 아니면 폼페이 걍 폭발했지 상대를 좀 가려***** 아 근데 나 지금 오줌 마려 어~허~ 놔뽜뽜뽜 와우 진짜 오줌 마려 나 (정국) Go 정국, go 정국 (전정국), go 정국 (전정국) (아 조용히 해) Go Go 오늘도 got ya 내 freestyle rapping 이 장단 맞추며 폼내 쭉 세팅 Top MC 답게 MCM에 GUCCI, Alexander McQueen 뭐 됐지 랩 처음 할 때 지금은 달라 비트에 걸음하네 난 열흘만에 타파 모두 잡아 정국 날 봐 날 봐 날 봐 와아~!! (날봐 날봐 귀순^ 날봐 날봐 귀순^) 다음 누구야 다음 누구야 다음 아 내가 해요? Go 태형, Go 태형, Go 태형… 노크 노크 갈게요 cypher 그래 형들 랩들 잘 들었어 남준이 형 가사 이제는 철 들었어 형들의 랩 실력이 고만고만해 칭찬이야 이제는 그만그만해 내 앞에 홉이 형 긴장하고 있어 뭐가 떨려 가서 김장하고 있어 대구 사투리 살아 있네 윤기 형 살아 있네 (아아~!!) 살아있네! 아 이제 제이홉 나가자 저, 제이홉 어? Yo oh 제이홉 제이홉 홉의 길을 가라고 홉의 길을 가라고^^ 홉홉홉홉 (Uh uh yo uh yo) 이건 우리 음악 중에 Skit 여기서 보여 줄게 내 한 칼 Skill 내 내 내 내 내 이름 J-Hope 멋있어서 흔적이 남지 Like that 포스 God Damn 광주가 낳은 힙합 이건 전라도 랩의 첫 시작 모두 털어줄게 거덜나게 우린 멋져부러 허벌나게 (어~어어..) 어어 진형이야? Go 전진, Go 전진, Go 전진^^^ (아우 진형도 하는 거야?) Ya-ah 많이 커가지고.. Yeah 내 이름은 진 (진) 끊임 없이 잘생김 (진) 근데 내 별명 찐따 (찐따)^^^^ But 최근 들어 따가 빠졌지 Yeah (Yeah 그래서 뭐?) Yeah 이제 내 별명은 진 (진) 그래서 내 예명 진 (진~) 야 누구야 누구야 누가 남았어 (Yo uh 지민이야?) 보여줘? 보컬팀의 힘을 보여줘요? Go 지민, go 지민, go 지민… Yo, yo 내 이름은 지민 여기 보컬 팀들 내 랩에 지림 태형아 네 랩들은 냄새나 좀 비림 (와 진짜..) 내가 누군지 좀 알아 봐 미리 (아......뭐야 야...가가가가) 그냥 가 이민 가 이민… 아..뭐냐 저거 가라 그냥 (가가가가..) 미안해요 너 나 디스할 때 부터 알아봤어 (이민가라 이민) 아, 안할..안할게요.. (너 가 그냥) 넌 랩은 안되겠다 야 너...가.. (이민 이민 이민 이민) 어 좀 비려 (가라 이민) Sorry! (Sorry ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) 가! 야야야 사이퍼도 끝났는데 야 어 밥 어때 밥 (인천?) 밥맛 없어 (뭐 아우 배고파 디져버릴 거 같다) 야 슈가가 랍스터 쏜대 가자^^^^^ 가자 내가 시원하게 쏠게 한 번 가자 아 난 나나콘 아니면 안먹어 난 나나콘만 야 버려 아까부터 나나콘만.. (야버려 / 버려 버려) 수고해 남준아 야 나 간다 남준아 진짜 치사하다 형 갈게요 가! 가가! 가! 잘했어용~ |-| Traducción al español=Apúrense, rápido-rápido-rápido-rápido-rápido… Se terminó las escuela! Tengo hambre, tengo hambre (Quiero comer nanakon…) Tengo hambre, tengo hambre… tengo hambre (Yo tambien quiero nanakon, oye, compra nanakon) (La escuela finalmente se ha terminado~) (Ah hyung, ve, ve, ve) (Finalmente~) Te daré 500 won, regresa con 600 won (Ajaja) Silencio, silencio, SILENCIO! Oigan, compuse un ritmo genial ¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez? (Ah, seriously Grabamos todos los días… Que siempre grabamos Ah, pero siempre grabamos..) Ah, sé que lo hacemos todos los dias, ¡pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! Otra vez está bien De nuevo... Está bien Tal y como se esperaba… Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé Disfrutemos, el mismo día Esta bien hacerlo todos los días Cansado, el mismo ritmo ¿Debería, jaja, debería ponerlo? ¿O no debería? Ok, escuchemos, escuchen ¡Ustedes juzguen! Ok, ok Veremos cuan bien lo grabaste ¿Lo pongo? Oigan, ¿lo pongo? ¿Lo pongo? ¡Hazlo bien! ♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪～ Está bien No está mal… ¿En serio? Oigan, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué les parece? No está mal No está mal Me gusta Es genial No está mal Oigan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Que tal si hacemos una cifra? ¿Una Cifra? Cifra~! Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Vayamos a lo grande con una cifra, ¿de acuerdo? Ah~~~ Estoy nervioso! ¡Hagamoslo! Hagamoslo, ¿si? Hyung tu ve primero, hyung primero, hyung primero Oye, de acuerdo, entonces comenzaremos conmigo Vamos Suga, Vamos… Suga! ok, comenzaré, oye, uh (Vamos Suga, vamos Suga, vamos Suga) Suga, uh, oye, uh Mi nombre es S-U-G-A Todos los otros raperos están detrás de mi Como siempre, juego con mi lengua aquí y allá sobre este ritmo Todos sus raps me dan sueño Le damos vuelta al CD? Nuestra música hace que mujeres lloren Nuestro nombre es Bangtan Lo que sale de nuestra boca ahora mismo es… ¿exclamación? (Exclamación?!) Oye… no bromees… ¿Quién sigue? Siguiente, siguiente Oh, esta música es buena (¿Rap Monster?) ¿Quién? RapMon? Ahora, toma esto Yo ¡RapMon! Yo ¡RapMon! Soy un chico genial* Soy un chico bueno* Pero mi voz es profunda Eres el chico de al lado, yo soy Satan Soy el Igatan** que te cura Tú puedes rapear***, pero yo lo hago bien Eres un cinta cerdo**** Lo hago con mis pies Comme des, Rolex, Dior, Hermes Todas son palabras que van conmigo Pero para ti es 'porquería' o ‘Pompeya’ Acabas de eruptar, cubre esas montañas***** Esperen, chicos, necesito ir al baño Oh~ Ho~ Nwappwappwappaw wow~ En serio, tengo que ir (Jungkook) Vamos Jungkook, vamos Jungkook (Jung Jungkook) Vamos Jungkook (Jung Jungkook) (Ah, callense) Vamos, vamos Hoy de nuevo, te tengo Mi rap improvisado Si lo mires, es de nombre de marca Hecho para el mejor MC , todo ese MCM GUCCI, Alexander McQueen Esta no es mi primera vez rapeando Es diferente ahora, voy caminando sobre este ritmo Los cubro todos durante el verano y luego los atrapo Jungkook, mírame, mírame, mírame Whoa~!! (Mírame, mírame Gwisoon^ Mírame, mírame Gwisoon^) ¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién sigue? Siguiente Ah, ¿Debería hacerlo? Vamos Taehyung, vamos Taehyung, vamos Taehyung… Entonces voy, cifra De acuerdo, escuche bien a el hyung rapear Las letras de Namjoon hyung, ahora él es tan maduro Sus talentos de rap van de mano a mano Es un cumplido, ahora detenganse Hobi hyung está frente a mi, se está poniendo tenso ahora ¿Qué es lo que te pone nervioso? Ve a prepararnos kimchi dialecto de Daegu, ¡está vivo! Yoongi hyung, estás vivo, hombre (Ah~!!) Está vivo! Ahora J-Hope debe presentarse, J-Hope ok? Yo oh, J-Hope, J-Hope Hobi de camino, Hobi de vamino,^^ Hope-Hope-Hope-Hope (Uh uh yo uh yo) Este es un skit en nuestra música Les mostrare mi talento que es como una navaja Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi nombre es J-Hope Soy tan genial, ni siquiera dejo un rastro Como esa pose Demonios, soy el hip-hop que Gwangju dio a luz Este es el comienzo del rap de Jeolla-do Los sacudiré hasta que exploten porque realmente somos geniales (Oh~ oh oh..) Ok, ahora Jin hyung? Vamos marcha, vamos marcha, vamos marcha^^^ (Oh, ¿Jin hyung tambien lo hará?) Ya-ah, se está haciendo más grande Si Mi nombre es Jin (Jin) Soy el más guapo (Jin) Mi apodo, Jintta (Jintta)^^^^ Pero continúa sacudiendo tus libros, vas a caer, si (Si, ¿y luego que?) Si, y mi apodo es Jin (Jin) Asi que mi nombre artístico es Jin (Jin~) Hey, quien, quien, ¿quien queda? (Oye uh, Jimin?) ¿Lo hago ahora? ¿Muestro la fuerza del equipo vocal? Vamos Jimin, vamos Jimin, vamos Jimin… Oye, mi nombre es Jimin Mi rap hace que el equipo vocal se mojen los pantalones Taehyung, por favor levantate, hueles un poco raro (Wow, en serio…) Búscame en avance (Ah… que fue eso… vete, vete, vete, vete) Entonces emigra a algún lado Ah… que fue eso, vete entonces (Vete, vete, vete, vete…) Lo siento Sabía que me ibas a criticar (Emigra, emigra) No lo volveré a hacer… (Solo vete entonces) No creo que deberías rapear, vete (Emigra, emigra, emigra, emigra) Suavizen un poco (Ve y emigra) Sorry! (Sorry jajaja) Leave! Oigan, ahora que terminamos nuestra cifra ¿Que tal si vamos a comer? (A Incheon?) No quiero comer (Que, ah, tengo tanta hambre que podría morir) Oye, Suga, vayamos a comer ssondae de langosta^^^^^ ¡Vamos! ¡Pagaré por todos! Me enfermo, No voy a comer nada Oigan, vamonos Solo el nanakon de antes… (Oigan, vamos / Vamonos, vamonos) Te vemos luego, Namjoon Oye, me voy, Namjoon En serio… esto es demasiado Hyung, nos vamos Vayanse! Vayanse! Vayanse Vayanse! Portate bien~ Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Es el debut de V, Jimin y Jin como escritores para esta canción. * Jimin hizo referencia a su rapeo en el 3er MUSTER mientras hablaban de su participación junto a Suga en Tony Montana. Categoría:Canciones